


Valentines Gifts with GuraKoro

by Yuu_Hiru



Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [4]
Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Hololive JP, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, GuraKoro, Humor, Rare Pairings, Shark x Dog, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Hiru/pseuds/Yuu_Hiru
Summary: Gura and Korone are in a state of struggle with trying to figure out what they should exchange gifts with each other, finding themselves late to their streams of their mates.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Inugami Korone
Series: GuraKoro No Graffiti [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Valentines Gifts with GuraKoro

“Hmm…” Gura rubbed her chin with wonder as she wandered around the room of hers, “What should I get?” 

“Salmon?” Korone pulled out a fish, “Another rhythm game?” She then pulled out a random video game out of nowhere as well, “Making the Atlantis in our Minecraft Holoserver?” Her attention turned onto the computer nearby for quite a while before throwing the objects she had in hand away and pulled on her own hair as if she were losing sanity, “I don’t know!?”

“Ikuyo~” The cat started, “Mogu mogu… Okayu! Good evening, everyone!”

“KonbanMion~!” The wolf chimed in as the fox did so, too.

“KonbanKitsune~! It’s Shirakami Fubuki!” She paused for a brief moment, “Looks like we’re all here.” Fubuki claimed, causing Mio to debunk it.

“There’s meant to be four of us, though, right?”

“Shall we do a roll call?” Okayu suggested before starting the call off, “One!”

“Two!”

“Three!” Silence then erupted through the three of them, “Eh?”

“Kikkeriki!” Kiara cheered.

“Ina, Ina, Ina~” Ina greeted the viewers as the other two do so, too.

“It’s ya boi!”

“Hi~! I’m Amelia Watson!” The loud cheering between the four faded away, “Uh, this got awkward real quick.”

“I agree with you there.” Ina chuckled to herself.

“I feel like we’re missing something or _someone._ ” Kiara remarked.

“Um…”

“Anyways,”

“Eh, just like that?” Ina’s flaps perked up from the sudden change.

“Eh, what do you mean?” Kiara tilted her head with pure confusion.

“Bird brain.” Amelia called out and sniggered to herself

“Oh, right.”

“Let’s start making the chocolates, then, shall we?”

Gura then snapped out of her now forsaken thoughts due to a musical cause of a repeating sound coming from her already powered on computer.

“Who’s callin’ me atta time like this?!” She asks herself aloud and hops onto her chair and pushes her way to her desk before checking Discord just to be found with a big mood swing, “Ah, I gotta answer it!” And she did just that; only to be greeted by a dog.

_“Gura!”_

“Korone!” Gura replied as her tail wagged along with Korone’s on the other end, “Did you need something?”

 _“N… Nothing in particular.”_ Korone responded nervously.

“Are you OK?”

 _“I’m OK.”_ Korone assured, _“Well, sorry for bothering you.”_

“Eh?”

_“I’ll be going now,”_

“Eh, wait!”

 _“I love you.”_ And the next thing Gura knew is seeing Korone’s icon leave her view of the call, leaving her both confused and somewhat embarrassed, “Why was that so embarrassing just now?” Korone questioned herself but got no answer in return, “isn’t it supposed to be normal?” She then decided to take a breather by inhaling and exhaling deeply, “What would Gura like?” She quizzed herself as she pulled out a notepad and a pen out of nowhere, popping the lid off with her mouth before launching the lid itself to the side, “So she’s a shark,” she wrote a note down, “a cutie,” she wrote another note down and repeated the process as she spoke to herself, “someone that belongs to me, a shark that should be cherished… She hasn’t been kissed yet, has she?” She then froze on the spot, “What the hell am I even saying?!” Korone jumped as she let go of the objects she had in hand once again, causing the notepad and pen to fly in opposite directions before dropping to the surface, “What should I get her?!” She violently scratched her head with both hands, causing her hair to mess up and let loose of her hair clip, making her stop in her doings to pick it up, “I’ve never done this before - not with Gura anyway.” She told herself as she bent over to reach for her hair clip and instantly stopped just to observe and give herself a click in the head.

“First we get the cocoa,” Kiara sang as she grabbed ingredients from the counter, “and then Calli’s milk.”

“What?! Kusotori!”

“Kiara’s already going at it, isn’t she?” Amelia chuckled to herself once more as Ina did so, too.

“Humu humu.”

“I don’t even know anymore.” Gura fell back and slumped onto her bed, “Do you know, Bloop?” Bloop just blinked at Gura, “Guess you’re my meal for tonight, then.” She then sighed and exhaled, “Did I do something wrong?” She asked herself and got nothing in return before hopping out of her bed just to go on Discord once again, “Maybe Okayu-senpai will know. She’s the closest to Korone after all.” The shark then sent a private message to the cat for help and waited.

**gawrgura:** sorry to be a bother but do you know anythin that korone might like?

“I hope she understands that.” Gura stalled at the screen, waiting for a reply, “Korone didn’t teach me Japanese for nothing!”

“We’re definitely missing someone.” Mio mentioned once again, causing Okayu to laugh her head off; only to fade away a few seconds later.

“We’re missing someone.” She said, sarcastically as she takes her focus on a notification popping up on her phone.

“How is this even a GAMERS collab if there’s only three of us?” Fubuki questioned herself.

“Not sure.”

“Right~?” Okayu tapped on the keyboard vigorously before sending her message.

**Nekomata Okayu:** korone doesnt care. she like anything you give her

“Anything…?” The shark empathised as she gradually stood up from her seat and looked from one side to the other.

“And now we stir it up real good with Calli’s boob.”

“What the F Kusotori?!”

“This is becoming like a cooking comedy show.”

“Humu humu.”

“Something she might like.” Gura thought to herself out loud, “What would she like?” She forced her finger onto the bridge of her nose, “I’ve only been with her for a few weeks or so, but it’s not like I know everything about her because of it.” Her eyebrows furrowed as her finger digged deeper, “We’ve only been doing collabs here and there, but not a proper collab.” She explained to no one, “When we told everyone about it, it was already time to go and we didn’t get much time together because of being dragged around by Enma, meaning I’ll have to ship it over somehow.” Her brain then clicked, causing her to bolt over to her closet and slam it open just to overview her huge collection of shark hats, “Maybe a shark hood of mine could do the trick.”

“What are you doing, peko?!” Pekora yelled with visible confusion at the pirate as the rest of them laughed hysterically at the scene.

“I’m stirring it up - just like what you told me to do.” Marine smiled at the bunny as if she were doing the right thing.

“That’s a hook, peko!” Pekora forcefully pointed at Marine, “I get that you’re a pirate, but that doesn’t give you the right to peko around!”

“Just where did she get that hook from anyway?” Rushia queried.

“That’s a question I would like to get answered.” Noel chuckled as Flare did so, too.

“I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.”

“Perfect!” The dog spread her arms out to the side as she admired the two objects in front of her, “Now I just have to figure out how this’ll work.”

“Time to do a taste test!” Mio announced with the bowl of seemingly melted chocolate and looked at Okayu just to look back at Fubuki - not to mention repeating the same process as her bemusement overgrew in the process, “Eh? Are we not going to try it?”

“We can’t.” Fubuki’s ears dropped down as silence erupted between the three.

“What was the point, then?!” Mio yelled as Okayu bursted out into laughter.

“Let’s do something else.”

“Maybe it’s best if she has the current one I wear the most.” Gura told herself as she rested one of her shark hoods on the desk next to her bed, “And maybe my hair clip?” She then takes off her hair shark hair clip, “She has bone hair clips, but maybe…”

“Elite chocolate making!” Miko exclaimed with stars in her eyes as she watched Sora mind her own business with the chocolates she was setting up.

“Ah!” Suisei from behind caught the shrine maiden’s attention, “I lost.”

“Hang on a minute, why are you playing with yours?!” Miko pointed at the forever eighteen girl. Suisei slowly looked back at Miko herself.

“I can’t help it.” She said, dramatically with powerful emotion, “Tetris is just so fun.”

“Well, this isn’t Tetris!”

“Choco Tetris is so fun.”  
“I told you already, it’s not Tetris!”

“AZKi, could you pass me those for me, please?” Sora pointed at the object she wanted as it attained AZKi’s, the girl next to her, attention.

“Sure thing.”

“I should save these just like how I saved my curry.” Roboco suggested to herself.

“I wonder if I should…” Korone looked at the ceiling as she internally recommended herself ideas.

“Haato-chan, no!” Mel grabbed a hold of Haato’s shoulder as Aki pushed her back with all her might before she could do anything else, “Whatever you do,” Mel started as Aki finished the sentence off. 

“Please don’t use that!”

“Eh, why?” Haato tilted her head cluelessly.

“What is that smell?!” Matsuri pinched her nose from the reek and then noticed the odd thing Hacchama had in hand, causing her to scream as she pointed at the unknown object, “And what in the hell is that?!”

**gawrgura:** hey…

Korone immediately turned her attention back to her computer from the Discord notification sound and hopped onto her chair to check who was messaging her at the wrong timing.

“By the demon gods,” Shion raised her arms in the air, “I shall let this roast commence.”

“Let go of the mods,” Ayame chimed in as she clasped her hands together, “because it will recommence.”

“Let the food turn into rots,” Choco chanted in, too, as she stayed on her knees, “because we will need its essence.”

“What is happening?” Aqua questioned herself as she watched three girls surround and chant around Subaru.

“Is this meant to be a ritual or something?!” The duck questioned herself with hidden panic.

**Inugami Korone:** did you need something?

 **gawrgura:** ya

“I want chocolates, nanora.” Luna requested, creating a box of chocolates appear in front of her, giving her a chance to take a bite, “It’s yummy, nanora.”

“Wait, we’re meant to be making chocolates, not using the impossible you use somehow!” Watame called out as Luna continuously munched on the chocolates she had in stock, not giving the sheep a response at all; however, the devil did get the sheep’s attention from the singing, “This isn’t,” she lowered her voice, “a singing course.”

“I’d rather sing.” Silence erupted throughout the room.

“Then why did you agree to this?” Watame internally screamed to herself as an angel and dragon from afar were minding their own businesses.

“Is it good?” Kanata asked Coco.

“I can taste your love in it.” Coco replied as she had another block of chocolate, “It’s way more better than good, Kanatan.” 

**gawrgura:** ive been meaning to ask you this but are you free at some point? as in, free free?

 **Inugami Korone:** my schedules full at the moment but i could figure something out

“What’s that I smell?” Botan sniffed the air once again and instantly faced Lamy, “You put alcohol in your mix, didn’t you?” The half elf looked back at Botan and shook her head.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.” The white lion sweat dropped.

“Ina’s my wife!” Nene claimed as she violently stirs her mix up as Polka did the same.

“No, Ina’s my wife!”

**gawrgura:** great to know thanks

 **Inugami Korone:** your welcome :)

 **gawrgura:** also

 **Inugami Korone:** hm?

 **gawrgura:** happy valentines day

 **gawrgura:** i love you ///

 **Inugami Korone:** i love you too 0//0

Gura felt her face heat up, making her push herself away from her desk and rub her cheeks with her hands as Korone hesitantly sent a message.

**Inugami Korone:** if your free now you wouldnt mind doing a call right?

Korone waited for a response as Gura also reluctantly responded with just the taps of the keyboard.

**gawrgura:** sure i would love to

Gura waited for the call to come through as Korone did so, too - leading them off to an awkward silence.

**gawrgura:** you can call first if ya want

 **Inugami Korone:** no you can

 **gawrgura:** uno reverse card

 **Inugami Korone:** card reverse uno

 **gawrgura:** w o a h

As the two chuckled to themselves because of the somewhat awkward interactions, they then, out of nowhere, get pinged from a certain server, and click on it out of habit.

**Watson:** @gawrgura OI

 **Okayu:** @Inugami Korone Koro-san~~ Come join the call

“Uh, oh.” The dog gulped as she and the shark realised that both GAMERS and the first English generation were now in the same voice chat room, giving the two a reflex to join after one of them did so. The sub unit and generation got the message.

“Did we miss anythin’?” Gura awkwardly asked out of the blue.

“There you are!” The blonde shouted, “We’ve been waiting for you for an hour!”

“Inaugh with this nonsense!” The tako butted in, “come over, now!”

“Oi, oi, oi,” the dog snapped out of her awkward space, “what are your intentions with her, huh? What are you going to do? You better not touch her. What are you planning to do?”

“Koro-san, calm down!” The cat called out with slight concern as she snickered whilst the rest started yelping with fear, not to mention hyperventilating.

“We’re live, you know?!” Fubuki remarked, catching the dog and shark’s attention.

“Wait, really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day!


End file.
